Pathway to light: Part 2: Shadow
by Darkoverlord
Summary: After the cards have been captured an enemy appears to challenge the cardcaptors but who is this new warrior helping the cardcaptors? And what does he want? S+S Note: it is recomended that you read the first part before this R+R please! *FINISHED*
1. Prologue

Prologue: The deal  
  
Dimension X2Y.  
  
In the western continent of Silog two years after the omega incident, 30 km away from the research centre that gave birth to the most powerful being in X2Y the military leaders of the world plan their final attack against Omega while a teenager in a cloak with a winged black lioness sat in the corner. "Is this what you want Kai?" the lioness asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mero he took everything from me, my father, my girlfriend and my best friend I'll make him pay for it with his life"  
  
  
  
One of the soldiers approached Kai "we will be ready for the attack in 15 minutes sir"  
  
  
  
Kai got to his feet "understood if you'll excuse me" he walked into an elevator and hit up, the lioness quickly jumped into the elevator after him as the doors closed.  
  
  
  
The elevator door opened and the two of them walked out onto the roof. They looked over the barren land before them and then at the soldiers preparing themselves for the coming battle.  
  
  
  
"He will retaliate with all his forces"  
  
  
  
"We will fight them off and it will end"  
  
  
  
"Omega won't be easy to beat Kai"  
  
  
  
"I know that" he said stroking her.  
  
  
  
She rubbed her head against him "I'm just asking you to be careful"  
  
  
  
"I will"  
  
  
  
20 minutes later command helicopter.  
  
"We'll create a path for you and Mero Kai all you'll have to do is defeat a few of their soldiers, smash into the fortress and defeat Omega" the commander said.  
  
  
  
Kai was leaning against the wall not really looking at the commander "you make it sound easy" "What about the defensive turrets on the fortress walls?" Mero asked.  
  
  
  
"If you can it would be a great help if you could knock out the turret generator but your prime objective is to defeat Omega"  
  
  
  
"Sir we will reach the drop off point in 30 seconds" the pilot said.  
  
  
  
Kai opened the door of the helicopter and looked at the battle unfolding beneath him, the human soldiers were fighting Omegas mutants and cyborgs.  
  
  
  
*This brings back memories* Kai thought.  
  
  
  
"Sir we will be at the drop off point in 5.4.3.2.1"  
  
  
  
Kai jumped out of the helicopter with Mero behind him, Mero gracefully flew towards the fortress firing silver fireballs down at the enemies bellow. Kai drew his sword and sliced one of the cyborgs below him, the fall didn't even hurt him. He charged towards the fortress helping his allies whenever he could by slashing the odd cyborg or mutant around him. He soon approached the fortress dodging the defensive cannons fire, he leapt up into the air and ran up the wall matrix style and fired a white beam destroying one of the defensive cannons. He landed on the other side of the wall and saw Mero fighting up ahead, he ran up to them and destroyed the enemies endangering Mero.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright Mero?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'm fine but what about those defensive cannons?" she said looking up at the defensive cannons firing at their allies on the other side of the wall.  
  
  
  
"Lets take out the generator"  
  
  
  
They combined their powers and destroyed the generator, immediately the defensive cannons stopped firing and Kai and Mero charged towards the main building.  
  
  
  
Throne room.  
  
On the throne Omega sat listening to the battle outside, a man completely dressed in black approached him and knelt before him.  
  
  
  
"How is the dimensional portal coming shadow?"  
  
  
  
"It is done lord Omega we can go now"  
  
  
  
"No let us wait"  
  
  
  
"Why lord Omega?"  
  
  
  
"I wish to see Kai"  
  
  
  
"That weakling!? Surely you jest!"  
  
  
  
"Of course not I wish to see him knowing he has failed but of course he will follow us"  
  
  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
  
  
  
  
Corridor leading to throne room.  
  
Kai and Mero ran down the seemingly endless corridor leading to the throne room disposing of the odd cyborg or mutation along the way.  
  
  
  
"Kai don't let anything Omega says intimidate you"  
  
  
  
"I won't Mero the most important thing now is that Omega is defeated and this all ends"  
  
  
  
Mero smiled at him and he smiled back, they saw the throne room doors just ahead of them and easily defeated the last two cyborgs defending it and opened the door.  
  
  
  
Throne room.  
  
"Welcome Kai, Mero to my chamber"  
  
  
  
Kai and Mero looked at the throne, at the image of Omega sitting on it and Omegas top soldier Shadow standing next to him.  
  
  
  
Kai stepped forward "It's been a while Omega it ends.now!"  
  
  
  
He fired a white beam at Omega and Shadow, but they moved out of the way and moved in front of them.  
  
  
  
"Impressive Kai but."  
  
  
  
Omega jumped backward and fired a black beam at Kai, Kai flew up into the air and fired another white beam at Omega but Omega dodged that as well. Shadow flew up to Kai's level and engaged him in hand to hand combat, Mero attacked Omega but Omega dodged that. Suddenly an explosion rocked the fortress and behind Omegas throne a large white light appeared.  
  
  
  
"SHADOW LETS GO THIS'LL BE OUR LAST CHANCE!"  
  
  
  
Omega and Shadow jumped into the light with Kai and Mero chasing after them but the light disappeared just as they reached it, Kai fell to his knees and clutched his head.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
Mero walked up to him "Kai."  
  
  
  
Dimension 100 A ship in orbit.  
  
A light appeared in front of the Cyborg and dragon and Omega and Shadow emerged from it.  
  
  
  
"Where are we!?" Omega demanded.  
  
  
  
The dragon held up his hand "your in the dimension you aimed for I just changed the emergence point because I have.a proposition for you"  
  
  
  
Omega crossed his arms and smiled "I'm listening" 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one: Shadows wrath  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"Do you accept my terms?"  
  
  
  
Omega grinned "of course but Kai is mine"  
  
  
  
"Understood, Chien see that our friends get acquainted with our forces"  
  
  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
Li walked into his apartment home from school saying hello to everyone then walked into his room. He approached the Li book which was once the Korano book, after the final judgement it had changed from its usual blue colour to a silver and the symbol changed. The symbol was at first a picture of the planets but now it was a picture of the four elements circling each other, he smiled at his achievement but couldn't get his mind off what was going to happen next.  
  
  
  
Sakura's room.  
  
"What ya thinking about Sakura?" Kero asked  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at him "I used the move card to get Li's diary" she said with a giggle.  
  
  
  
"The kid has a diary?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but he only writes in it because his mom told him too"  
  
  
  
"I didn't realise you were so sneaky Sakura I think I'm rubbing off on you"  
  
  
  
Sakura shook her head "I just want to see how long Li was in love with me and if Li finds out I'll just let him read my diary"  
  
  
  
"Okay so lets see what he said" Kero said floating onto Sakura's shoulder looking at Li's diary.  
  
  
  
Sakura flipped the pages then stopped at a random page "oh this is the one where I captured the big and create"  
  
  
  
Kero laughed "lets see what the kid thought when you grew 100 times your usual size"  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled and read "today Sakura caught the big card but soon afterwards caught the create, to capture the create she had to use the big card to grow huge and fight a dragon. Seeing her like that scared me a bit, I guess she's probably going to use that card at every opportunity judging by how she enjoyed herself and now that I think about it she is kind of cute"  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed when she read the bit where Li said she was cute.  
  
  
  
"The big card obviously wasn't one of your favourites though eh Sakura. After all you didn't use it until you transformed it" Kero said.  
  
  
  
Sakura snapped out of her trance "yeah" *now that I think about it I have been neglecting some of the cards recently I haven't used some of them in ages I wonder if their alright about it?*  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
The room that the dragon and cyborg usually resided in had changed slightly, the middle of the room had a circular black table the same colour of the ship that was essentially part of the ship with four different coloured chairs round it.  
  
  
  
"As far as we know Kai has not entered the dimension yet giving us some time to strike first" Omega said.  
  
  
  
"Indeed but I doubt that any of Sureals forces (pronounced Sur-re-al) will beat him" Shadow said indicating the dragon (in case you haven't figured it out the dragon is Sureal)  
  
  
  
"So your saying only one of us has the power to beat him?" the cyborg said  
  
  
  
Shadow nodded "yes Neo-darknor" (Neo-darknor is the cyborg)  
  
  
  
Omega looked at Shadow "we know that Kai's emergence point will be somewhere around the town known as Reedington, go there and if Kai appears there destroy him"  
  
  
  
Shadow bowed his head "yes lord Omega"  
  
  
  
They watched as Shadow walked down the dark corridor "after all you've told me about Kai are you sure he'll beat him?" Sureal asked.  
  
  
  
"Whenever he's not fighting he trains what do you think he was doing after you gave us your tour of the ship?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Sakura, Li, Meiling, Madison, Kerobearos, Yue, Korano and Senosa where assembled in the park, Li had called them earlier saying he had sensed something and they all rushed over.  
  
  
  
Li looked at Senosa "if you have your true form I suggest you change into it this force is powerful" Senosa nodded "yes I agree"  
  
  
  
Senosa's wings enlarged and covered him, his wings opened a few seconds later revealing a white tiger, with blue eyes and a golden orb on his forehead.  
  
  
  
"Hey I look different" Senosa said admiring himself  
  
  
  
"It's because Li's your master he has made you stronger as well" Korano said.  
  
  
  
"How cute"  
  
  
  
They turned around to see a man, clad in black armour with black hair and blood red eyes smiling evilly at them.  
  
  
  
"Who are you!?" Kerobearos demanded.  
  
  
  
His smile turned to a grin "I am like the shadows, thriving in darkness and powerful but my comrades and enemies call me Shadow"  
  
  
  
Li drew his sword "whatever"  
  
  
  
"I should not have feared, with all of you clustered together I mistook you for Kai but.you weaklings aren't worth my time"  
  
  
  
He turned to leave but Li stopped him "you're not going anywhere"  
  
  
  
Shadow turned "and I suppose your going to stop me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes ELEMENTAL LIGHTNING!"  
  
  
  
The lightning shot at Shadow who just smiled "TRANSPARENCY!"  
  
  
  
Shadow turned semi-transparent and the lightning shot through him and hit a tree causing it to collapse.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
  
  
Shadow became solid again "if that is the best you can do I suggest you kill yourselves quickly now so I don't have to kill you slowly"  
  
  
  
Meling charged at him and threw several punches and kicks but Shadow blocked them all easily and thrust his fist in her stomach knocking her back into the king penguin slide. Kerobearos attacked with his fireball and Yue shot his crystals but Shadow went transparent again and smiled as the attacks went through him. Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of Kerobearos and Yue.  
  
  
  
"DAKNESS PUNCH!"  
  
  
  
His fist turned black and he punched Yue and Kero hurting them badly, he then attacked Korano as she tried to use her emerald beam with a black beam of his own knocking her to the floor. He turned to Madison and charged towards her using his darkness punch attack.  
  
  
  
"MADISON NO!"  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you up to your old tricks Shadow"  
  
  
  
Shadow stopped with his fist just in front of Madison's face and turned in the direction of the voice. He saw Kai and Mero standing on top of the king penguin slide and smiled at them.  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you made it Kai"  
  
  
  
Kai was silent as he stared at Shadow.  
  
  
  
"Who do you think that guy is?" Sakura whispered to Li.  
  
  
  
"Don't know Sakura but I think the battle we just fought with Shadow was the calm and its time for the storm" 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two: Shadows world  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"I never expected to see Kai appear in this dimension so soon" Omega said "An.unexpected turn of events" Sureal said calmly  
  
  
  
"Lets just see how seriously Kai and Shadow take each other" Omega said.  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
"Kai."  
  
  
  
Kai stared back at Shadow still not saying anything.  
  
  
  
Kerobearos and Senosa eyed the attractive lioness next to Kai.  
  
  
  
"Wow she's cute" Kerobearos whispered.  
  
  
  
"Don't get any ideas Kerobearos she's mine" Senosa whispered back.  
  
  
  
Kai stroked the lioness's back and looked at her "Mero stay out of this"  
  
  
  
"Wow she's cute and has a beautiful name" Kerobearos said.  
  
  
  
"Yes Kai" Mero said jumping down from the side and stepping away from it. Kai jumped down and faced Shadow.  
  
  
  
"To be honest I'm surprised there's no smoking buildings around here Shadow"  
  
  
  
"I tried to but these weaklings gave of an aura similar to yours when they were all clustered together so I thought I'd have some fun"  
  
  
  
"Yeah right and just so the fights fair." he chucked his sword near Mero, she put her paw on it and looked at Shadow.  
  
  
  
Shadow laughed "FAIR! Your going to need all the help you can get Kai!"  
  
  
  
Kai stood in a fighting stance glaring at Shadow, Shadow laughed and flew up into the air with Kai close behind. Kai didn't waste anytime in charging an attack, but Shadow just smiled in amusement. "Hah do you really intend to hurt me with a pitiful attack like that!"  
  
  
  
Kai smiled "LIGHT.CANNON!"  
  
  
  
Shadow's face turned from one of confidence to one of fear as Kai fired a large white beam at Shadow, Shadow retaliated with a black beam of equal size. They hit each other and both tried their best to overcome each other eventually Shadows beam started forcing its way towards Kai causing Shadows confidence to mount again. Kai looked shocked at first but then smiled, Shadows eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
Kai's beam enlarged and overpowered Shadows, it hit Shadow causing a huge explosion Kai's cloak blew in the wind caused by the explosion but made no effort to fire another beam to see if Shadow was still alive. Shadow suddenly appeared behind him and thrust his fist forward hitting Kai in the back sending him to the ground. Kai got up quickly and fire another white beam at Shadow but Shadow dodged it, Shadow fired several black beams but Kai disappeared and reappeared in front of Shadow and threw several punches knocking Shadow back. Shadow looked at Kai then noticed blood trickling from his mouth, he wiped it and smiled at Kai and Kai smiled back.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well I never thought that the spirit of light within you Kai had gotten so strong"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah and I'm not even trying yet"  
  
  
  
Shadow looked shocked "WHAT!?"  
  
  
  
Kai laughed "drop the charade Shadow I know you're not trying yet either what do you say we actually fight now?"  
  
  
  
Shadow smiled "gladly"  
  
  
  
He held his hand up into the air which started to glow.  
  
  
  
"I don't like this" Li said to Sakura hugging her.  
  
  
  
Shadow grinned "SHADOWS WORLD!"  
  
  
  
Shadows hand glowed black and a black ball shot from his hand up into the air, it split into several balls and they came down one hitting Shadow, Kai and everyone else. Shadow laughed as everyone shone black and then they disappeared.  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"What happened!?" Neo-darknor demanded.  
  
  
  
"Shadow has transported all of them to his world" Omega said calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"His world?" Sureal said.  
  
  
  
Omega nodded "Shadow has used his powers to create a world of his own, a shadow world if you will where he has the advantage Kai's days are numbered and that number is well.put it this way less than one"  
  
  
  
Shadows world.  
  
Everyone appeared in a large black space, it was pitch black so no one could see anything. Not that there was anything there anyway, Kai and Shadow appeared in the air not taking their eyes off each other.  
  
  
  
"Where are we Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
"We are in Shadows world" Mero said approaching them.  
  
  
  
They looked at her "shadows world?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mero nodded "it's a space in between dimensions that Shadow created where he is all powerful"  
  
  
  
They looked up at Kai and Shadow who were still staring at each other.  
  
  
  
"Lets do this shadow" Kai said chucking his cloak off.  
  
  
  
"Indeed" Shadow said.  
  
  
  
They charged at each other throwing punches and kicks but they both either blocked or dodged the attacks. After they tried elbowing each other again they caused a shockwave when they met throwing each other back, Kai quickly recovered and charged his beam again"  
  
  
  
"LIGHT.CANNON!"  
  
  
  
He fired it just as Shadow recovered hitting Shadow and damaging his body armour badly. Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of him throwing a punch, Kai blocked it and fired another beam hurting Shadow greatly and made him fall to the floor.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the shadows world brightened up.  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Everyone emerged from Shadows world back at penguin park, Shadow and Kai were still in the air looking at each other when Shadows eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"OH NO! IT'S ALMOST TIME!"  
  
  
  
Kai was surprised from his sudden statement "time for what"  
  
  
  
Shadow smiled "you shall see"  
  
  
  
He turned to face Li and floated down to his level and fired a black beam at him but instead of hurting him it turned his hair darker and made his eyes red.  
  
  
  
When Li was done with his unusual transformation he looked at Kai and smiled evilly.  
  
  
  
*I don't think this is a good thing* Kai thought. 


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three: Kai vs Shung-yo  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Everyone looked at Li who now floated in the air laughing like a madman at Kai, Shadow smiled at Li whatever was going through his mind no one could figure out.  
  
  
  
"What happened to Li!?" Sakura demanded with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Shadow has made Li into one of his minions but he will only be as strong as the darkness in his heart"  
  
  
  
Mero said calmly.  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed "so Kai won't have to fight Li and hurt him"  
  
  
  
"That depends on the darkness"  
  
  
  
Li charged at Kai elbowing him in the stomach then got him in an uppercut and continued to punch him continuously fortunately Kai recovered quickly from his initial blows and started blocking Li's attacks and using attacks of his own. They flew backwards and landed on the ground facing each other, everyone was so occupied with the battle that they didn't notice Shadow collecting the energy they were using and forming it into a ball in his hand.  
  
  
  
"Why are Li and Kai equal!?" Sakura demanded "Li has no darkness in his heart"  
  
  
  
"Apparently he has" Mero said.  
  
  
  
Li grinned and shot his hand forward causing a wind with so much force that it tore up the path, Kai flew up into the air and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Li and punched him in the face, Li recoiled but recovered quickly and used his elemental lightning attack. Kai disappeared again and reappeared behind Li, he grabbed him and restrained him Li struggled as best he could but could not break free of Kai.  
  
  
  
"Listen kid" Kai said "I sense a great passion deep down inside you, the kind of passion I used to have so don't let Shadow ruin it for you!"  
  
  
  
Shadow laughed "it doesn't matter anymore you've given me all the energy I need I have no more use for Li"  
  
  
  
He waved his hand and Li returned to his usual form, Sakura ran over to him and hugged him and helped him over to the others.  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"What are you trying to do Omega!?" Neo-darknor demanded  
  
  
  
Omega glared at him "you shall see"  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
"What are you planning Shadow?" Kai asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you want to see her again after all.its been so long!"  
  
  
  
Kai's eyes widened "no."  
  
  
  
Shadows smile turned to a grin "say hello to your girlfriend Kai TRANS DIMENSIONAL OPENER!"  
  
  
  
He fired the ball of energy into the air which exploded revealing a portal, after a few seconds flames came out of it spiralling down it hit the king penguin slide and started to take shape. The flames turned into a beautiful 15 year old girl with red hair and blue eyes she looked at Kai and smiled.  
  
  
  
"It's been a long time sweet cake" she said.  
  
  
  
Kai didn't say anything, he just stared at her.  
  
  
  
She turned to Shadow "sorry about the delay in our little alliance but I had a bit of trouble"  
  
  
  
"So I hear" Shadow said "but I'm sure you and your boyfriend have something to sort out"  
  
  
  
"Yes" a red phoenix appeared on her forehead and she shot red flames at Kai.  
  
  
  
Kai flew up into the air, she took off and chased him still shooting her flames.  
  
  
  
Kai turned and faced her "LIGHT.CANNON!"  
  
  
  
He fired his white beam but Shung-yo retaliated "FIREBALL!"  
  
  
  
She shot a large fireball which hit Kai's light cannon attack, both attacks exploded upon hitting each other. Kai tried to see Shung-yo through the explosion but she flew through it and fought him with a barrage of punches and kicks that were so fast the eye could not follow them. Kai fought back with punches and kicks that were also a blur to everyone down below, eventually Kai landed a decent hit in the chin knocking her back.  
  
  
  
"LIGHT.CANNON!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai's light cannon attack smashed Shung-yo but she recovered quickly and attacked him with her fireball attack.  
  
  
  
Kai got hit by the attack and got hurt greatly but quickly recovered like Shung-yo.  
  
  
  
"I see your fire phoenix spirit has gotten stronger Shung-yo" Kai said.  
  
  
  
"As has your light dragon spirit Kai" she said.  
  
  
  
Kai sighed "Shung-yo I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
She was surprised by his sudden statement "about what?"  
  
  
  
"This.MEGA LIGHT.CANNON!"  
  
  
  
He shot a white beam 10 times the size of his light cannon hitting Shung-yo dead on, she fell to the ground near the king penguin slide in sight of the others but far enough away so they couldn't hear them talk. Kai landed and knelt by Shung-yo.  
  
  
  
"Shung-yo I'm sorry I did that to you"  
  
  
  
Shung-yo smiled "you did what you had to it was me who was at fault" her smile faded "wanting to join Omega."  
  
  
  
"Why did you want us to join Omega?"  
  
  
  
The smile returned to her face " I wanted to be with you Kai and I thought joining with Omega would be the only thing to keep us alive *cough* after Dan died I.I."  
  
  
  
He stroked her hair "I understand and we can be together now" tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Tears started to form in Shung-yo's eyes "I'm going to die Kai and no-one can stop it, don't cry Kai you did what you had to when you sealed me in that dimension I forgive you"  
  
  
  
Kai closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
In dimension X2Y two days after Dan's death on the roof of the headquarters Shung-yo and Kai are alone.  
  
  
  
"Why have you summoned me Kai?"  
  
  
  
"You have disappointed me Shung-yo"  
  
  
  
"All that I've learned I learned from you, join me if we help Omega he'll let us live its our only chance to be together"  
  
  
  
"I taught you how to use your fire spirit yes but your powers are to be used for the greater good, not for power and destruction.I'm sorry.but the path you've chosen must end here"  
  
  
  
A portal opened beneath her and she fell into it screaming Kai's name.  
  
  
  
Tears fell from Kai's eyes "goodbye my love.my life"  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
"Kai."  
  
  
  
Kai snapped out of his trance and held her hand "yes.my love.my life"  
  
  
  
She smiled at him "Kai.if you find someone else.I want you two to be together and forget about me"  
  
  
  
Kai gripped her hand tighter "no one could replace you"  
  
  
  
"No one would be able to replace anyone Kai.I just want you to be happy and just be happy for me I'm going to the place I deserve to go to"  
  
  
  
"No I won't let you."  
  
  
  
"Even if you find a way to bring me back Kai.please don't please."  
  
  
  
She reached into her chest, which glowed red as soon as her hand touched it and pulled out a glowing red orb with a picture of the phoenix on it and surrounded by flames. She handed him the orb, he hesitated at first because of the flames but then realised when they wouldn't hurt him he took it.  
  
  
  
"Shung-yo."  
  
  
  
"Good bye Kai"  
  
  
  
Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing, he checked her pulse and realised she had none, Kai wiped his tears and turned to Shadow with hatred in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"MEGA LIGHT.CANNON!"  
  
  
  
The sudden attack surprised Shadow, it hurt him badly forcing him to retreat.  
  
  
  
"I'll be back boy I swear it!"  
  
  
  
Kai gripped the orb Shung-yo had given him "next time Shadow, you will leave this place but not breathing" 


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four: Madison's feelings  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Shadow stood hanging his head in front of Omega, Neo-darknor and Sureal as they stared at him taking turns talking.  
  
  
  
"You have disappointed me Shadow, you let your guard down and what's worse Kai has the fire spirit!"  
  
  
  
"You also failed to turn Shung-yo to our side" Sureal said "she would have made a valuable ally" "But since you have not failed me before Shadow I will give you one last chance but if you fail this time don't come back"  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Kai approached Mero, she picked up the sword in her mouth and handed it to him. He took the sword and stroked her head "thanks for holding my sword Mero"  
  
  
  
She purred and rubbed her head against him. Sakura nervously approached Kai "um.excuse me but.well what just happened here?"  
  
  
  
Kai looked at her "how much do you know?"  
  
  
  
"Well.we know that guy was Shadow and that the girl was your girlfriend and.well that's it really" "Good you don't need to go into this any further"  
  
  
  
Li walked over to Sakura, he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder "I think that we need to go into this further"  
  
  
  
"That's not a good idea"  
  
  
  
"See here.Kai lots of strange things have been happening around here and I think you know what's going on"  
  
  
  
Kai looked at him "things? Like what?"  
  
  
  
Li smiled "you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours"  
  
  
  
Kai sighed "fine I just hope I don't regret this.I'll get in touch with you later just watch yourselves" Kai walked towards the slide towards Madison, Mero followed him but when Kai walked by Madison the orb Shung-yo gave him glowed. He looked at the orb and then at Madison who started blushing. *She.reminds me of Shung-yo and the fire spirit reacts to her* he shook his head and took off into the air with Mero close behind *Shung-yo is this what you want?*  
  
  
  
Madison stared at Kai until he was out of sight blushing *who is he? He is cute.*  
  
  
  
Sakura noticed Madison blushing and smiled "Madison?"  
  
  
  
Madison looked at her "yes Sakura" she said still blushing  
  
  
  
Sakura's smile turned to a grin "you've got a crush on that Kai guy haven't you!?"  
  
  
  
Madison's face turned even redder "WHAT!"  
  
  
  
Kero reverted to his stuffed toy form and sat on her shoulder "how cute Madison.you're first crush!"  
  
  
  
Madison looked at Kero and brushed him away "you guys are delusional!"  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed "sure we are Madison sure we are"  
  
  
  
Kai's house.  
  
"It's a good thing the commander managed to get us a house Kai" Mero said.  
  
  
  
Kai sat on the couch next to Mero and sighed still holding the fire spirit, Mero layed her head on his lap and looked up at him.  
  
  
  
He stroked her gently smiling at her and she in return rubbed her head against him "is something the matter Kai"  
  
  
  
Kai looked at the fire spirit as a single tear escaped from his eyes and trickled down his face "yeah Mero a lots wrong"  
  
  
  
Mero looked surprised "I thought only Shung-yo was the problem"  
  
  
  
Kai sighed "do you think we should involve them?"  
  
  
  
She was silent for a moment before she answered him "they are strong they could help"  
  
  
  
"But some of them could be killed like.that girl"  
  
  
  
"What girl?"  
  
  
  
"When I walked by that girl with the grey hair the fire spirit reacted Mero I."  
  
  
  
"Don't change the subject"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not it's about that girl"  
  
  
  
"I know but you were going to say something different before"  
  
  
  
"Yeah she does remind me of Shung-yo"  
  
  
  
"How so?"  
  
  
  
"Her eyes show the same passion that Shung-yo did and I noticed she blushed like Shung-yo did when we first met"  
  
  
  
"Whoah! Kai she BLUSHED at you!?"  
  
  
  
Kai nodded "I wonder why"  
  
  
  
Madison's house.  
  
Madison sat at the table in the dining room, playing with her food rather than eating it her mother stared at her knowing something was wrong.  
  
  
  
"Madison I know something's wrong tell me"  
  
  
  
Madison sighed and told her about what happened with Shadow, Kai, Shung-yo and about how she blushed when he looked at her. She looked at her mother for an explanation.  
  
  
  
"I think your friends are right Madison I think you do have a crush on this Kai"  
  
  
  
Madison blushed "even if I do.how would I tell him?"  
  
  
  
Samantha smiled "sort out your feelings first Madison then wait for the right moment to tell him okay?"  
  
  
  
Madison nodded the blush still on her face "thanks mom"  
  
  
  
"And Madison next time something like this happens I really wish you wouldn't go after all you could get hurt.or worse"  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
Li stood perfectly still trying to make sense of what was happening.  
  
  
  
*The cyborg, that guy, the serpent, Shadow, Kai, Shung-yo and Mero how does this puzzle fit together?*  
  
  
  
Just then his phone started ringing he picked it up and heard a familiar voice on the other side "hello" "Hello mother" Li said not in a happy tone.  
  
  
  
"I heard about the Korano cards good work"  
  
  
  
Li laughed "good work? Hah that's the first time I ever heard that from you YELEN!"  
  
  
  
"Now see here I am your mother and I deserve respect"  
  
  
  
"Like the respect you give me?" Li said rudely.  
  
  
  
"The card mistress deserves respect Li all you did was become the master of a bunch of 2nd rate cards and quite frankly you're an embarrassment to the Li clan Sakura is much more powerful than you." Li turned the phone off not wanting to listen to his mother anymore*Sakura, Sakura, Sakura all she ever thinks about is Sakura. I don't blame Sakura though my mother has treated me like dirt my whole life I'll get her back I swear it*  
  
  
  
Li heard a knock at the door "come in"  
  
  
  
Senosa came in, he was in his true form and approached Li.  
  
  
  
"Master I."  
  
  
  
Li smiled and shook his head "you can call me Li Senosa"  
  
  
  
Senosa took a breath and started again "I heard you on the phone with your mother."  
  
  
  
Li sighed and sat on the bed "you did huh."  
  
  
  
"Don't listen to her Li she's stupid to call you an embarrassment"  
  
  
  
"I know she has treated me like this my whole life.that bitch"  
  
  
  
China, Hong Kong, Li mansion.  
  
Yelen slammed down the phone annoyed by the way her son talked to her "why was he so rude to me!?  
  
  
  
I'm his mother for christs sake!"  
  
  
  
"Mother"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yelen turned to the door to see the youngest of Li's sisters walk in "what is it?"  
  
  
  
"Mother Li was rude to you because you were rude to him"  
  
  
  
Yelen looked at her "so?"  
  
  
  
"Mother Li has respected you all his life while you treat him horribly why do you do it?"  
  
  
  
"He is the future leader of the clan and he."  
  
  
  
"That's no excuse to treat him so bad after he worked so hard to capture those new cards"  
  
  
  
Yelen stared at her and said through clenched teeth "get out"  
  
  
  
"But mother."  
  
  
  
"Get out!"  
  
  
  
Li's sister left the room quickly, Yelen looked down at a picture of Li and Sakura after the incident with the hope card *the card mistress deserves better* Yelen thought *but her powers would be a valuable addition to the Li clan* 


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five: Shadow's mission  
  
Kai's house.  
  
Kai stood on the balcony scanning the mid day sky for Mero, he waited a few minutes then saw her form land on the balcony next to him.  
  
  
  
"Did you find them Mero?"  
  
  
  
Mero nodded "yes all of them but Li Showron wasn't easy to track down believe me he's extremely tricky"  
  
  
  
Mero started going into the details but Kai stopped her "do you.think this is a good idea Mero?"  
  
  
  
Mero smiled "Kai they are strong and could help"  
  
  
  
"I guess.I'm going to train okay so just tell me where to find them later"  
  
  
  
He waked off as Mero watched him *Kai.*  
  
  
  
Li's room.  
  
Li's phone started ringing, he answered it swiftly hearing an unwelcome voice at the other end "Li."  
  
  
  
*Great what's she want now?* Li thought "mother."  
  
  
  
"I called the card mistress last night and she has told me what has happened"  
  
  
  
"So what?"  
  
  
  
"I want you to come home and present yourself to the elders then they will decide whether you are fit to fight such opponents"  
  
  
  
"And what if they come back before I come back?"  
  
  
  
"The card mistress will deal with them but your so weak that before you can fight such opponents the elders must say you can"  
  
  
  
Hearing his mother call him weak made Li really angry "and what if I don't come back?"  
  
  
  
"Then you shall be banished and aren't allowed to return to us" his mother said calmly.  
  
  
  
"You really think I want to come back?"  
  
  
  
Yelen seemed surprised "of course you want to come back, you will marry the card mistress and she will follow the orders of the elders and."  
  
  
  
"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I WANT!? TO HAVE SAKURA JOIN THE CLAN! I would rather be exiled than take orders from people like you mother!"  
  
  
  
His mother was silent on the other end, Li waited for her reaction for a couple of seconds then slammed the phone down.  
  
  
  
*Exiled.* Li smiled *I'm glad to be honest after all its not like I ever liked my mother always thinking about the clan she doesn't care about anything else especially not me*  
  
  
  
China, Hong Kong, elders chamber.  
  
"I see.so Li Showron has betrayed the clan" one of the elders said.  
  
  
  
"This is a frightening turn of events after all the new Li cards would be almost as valuable as the Sakura cards" the only female elder said.  
  
  
  
"I'm more concerned with the new enemies that are appearing.maybe it is for the best after all Li could be of help" another elder said.  
  
  
  
"He is weak it isn't a major loss but the card mistress is a problem but no matter there are other ways to get her to join us" Yelen said coldly.  
  
  
  
"I'm surprised at you Yelen he is your son after all" the head elder said.  
  
  
  
"He couldn't pass the final judgement he is unfit for the clan"  
  
  
  
"He may not have been able to pass Clow Reeds final judgement but you know he had to face the card mistress in Korano's final judgement"  
  
  
  
Yelen's eyes widened "what!?"  
  
  
  
The head elder nodded "after all he's done he's proven himself to be a great asset to the clan after all he has saved the card mistress innumerable times, he captured the Korano cards even with a dark force meddling with them and defeated the card mistress in the Korano judgement. He also follows our orders while in Reedington and has shown that he is incredibly strong. It is YOU Yelen who is holding him down with your constant cruelty"  
  
  
  
All of the elders nodded in agreement "then if Li Showron wishes to disobey our orders let him do so but he is NOT exiled from the clan unless he wishes to be"  
  
  
  
The elders nodded in agreement again and the head elder stared at Yelen "in conclusion Yelen we do not need you to constantly push Li or someday he will turn against you and kill you"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yelen smirked "he would never do that"  
  
  
  
The head elder smiled at her "well Yelen if it does happen your on your own"  
  
  
  
Kai's house.  
  
Sakura, Li, Meiling, Madison, Julian, Korano and Tori with Kero and Senosa in Sakura's bag stood outside Kai's gates staring at the rather large house before them. Mero had called them all earlier and told them to come there.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is where he is?" Sakura asked Li.  
  
  
  
"It's where Mero said" Li said putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
  
  
The gates slowly opened by themselves, they nervously walked in and up to the front door. Sakura was about to knock when the door opened by itself much like the gates did, they walked in but jumped when the door slammed behind them. They walked into the living room, it was quite large but with a serious lack of light as the curtains were pulled and the only source of light was a few candles around the edges around the room and one on the table.  
  
  
  
"Welcome"  
  
  
  
They spun around and saw Kai, he stood there shirtless wearing jeans and white socks staring intently at them.  
  
  
  
Kero and Senosa flew out of Sakura's bag and transformed into their true forms, Julian in turn transformed into Yue.  
  
  
  
"Mero their here"  
  
  
  
A black, blue eyed stuffed animal with white wings similar to Kero's floated in and sat on Kai's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Kai sat on the couch paying no attention to the blushing Madison and waved his hand, an assortment of chairs appeared and everyone sat down.  
  
  
  
"Now before I can tell you anything I need to know I can trust you so tell me everything about yourselves"  
  
  
  
They told him about everything the Clow cards, the Sakura cards and everything that had happened recently leaving Kai quite astonished.  
  
  
  
"Incredible.maybe they came to this dimension for more than Shung-yo then"  
  
  
  
"Who was that Shung-yo girl anyway?" Madison asked.  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled at the blushing Madison realising that Madison wasn't asking this out of curiosity.  
  
  
  
Kai sighed "she was my girlfriend as you already know, we were very close me, her and my best friend Daniel it was great until Omega"  
  
  
  
"Omega who's he?" Kerobearos asked.  
  
  
  
"I come from another dimension, dimension X2Y it was a dimension engulfed in a war between the eastern and western continent's, after 50 years of continuous fighting the western continent created a biological weapon code named Omega. My father worked on the project, it looked like the end of the war was in sight but when they tried to erase Omega of all his will so he would obey orders without question he retaliated broke out and killed my father"  
  
  
  
Everyone's eyes widened as Kai continued "I escaped with Shung-yo and Dan and trained to fight Omega, however one good thing is that Omega did end the war, both the eastern and western continent's joined to fight Omega. After a year of training just after my 14 birthday last year we attacked Omega's fortress, myself, Shung-yo and Dan managed to penetrate the fortress but we were foolish to think it could be that easy"  
  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
Kai, Shung-yo and Dan stood in front of Omega and Shadow Kai and Dan had their swords drawn while Shung-yo had a dagger.  
  
  
  
Omega stood up "hello Kai it's nice to see you again its been about a year hasn't it?"  
  
  
  
Kai remained silent as he stood in a fighting stance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Should I dispose of them lord Omega?" Shadow asked.  
  
  
  
Omega shook his head and stood up.  
  
  
  
"DIE DEVIL!" Dan screamed as he charged forward.  
  
  
  
"DAN DON'T"  
  
  
  
Omega grinned "to easy"  
  
  
  
Dan took a swipe at Omega with his sword but it just bounced off his super hard skin, Dan fell to the floor. As he tried to get off Omega's shoulders floated up on the chains again and shot at Dan hitting his chest and coming out the other side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
  
  
Kai's house.  
  
"After Dan was killed we escaped back to base but Shung-yo was terrified by what happened and wanted to join Omega, I.banished her to another dimension because I.well there really is no excuse"  
  
  
  
Kai stopped there while everyone else watched him in silence, the silence lasted for a few minutes until Li broke it.  
  
  
  
"So how does Mero fit into all of this?"  
  
  
  
"After I banished Shung-yo I couldn't go on alone so I used my powers to create Mero here as a guardian"  
  
  
  
"You made a cute guardian" Kerobearos said.  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at him *did I say that out loud!?*  
  
  
  
Another awkward moment of silence followed and Kai spoke again "after another year of training I was promoted through the ranks up to second in command, recently though during what was supposed to be the final battle against Omega he escaped to another dimension, with me close behind"  
  
  
  
The red orb glowed in Kai's hand again "what is that anyway Kai? Shung-yo gave it to you didn't she?"  
  
  
  
"It is the fire phoenix spirit"  
  
  
  
"The what!?"  
  
  
  
"In my dimension there are six spirits: the darkness tiger, the light dragon, the fire phoenix, the earth turtle, the air eagle and the water shark each of these spirits inhabits a body giving whoever has them amazing abilities for example flight, super strength, beam attacks, super speed and other things"  
  
  
  
"So do you have one then Kai?" Madison asked.  
  
  
  
Kai nodded "yes the light dragon spirit, Shung-yo had the fire phoenix spirit as you know and my best friend Daniel had the darkness tiger spirit"  
  
  
  
"Okay but there's one more thing I want to know Kai just who is Shadow anyway?" Li asked.  
  
  
  
"He is Omega's top soldier who was created from Omega's powers"  
  
  
  
"Anyway what do you think about that cyborg, that guy that tried to warn Li about something, that serpent that killed that guy and the cyborgs master?" Senosa asked.  
  
  
  
"I honestly don't know it could be anything but I believe we will find out soon enough" 


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six: Shadow's darkness  
  
Kai's house.  
  
Everyone left Kai's house after they had told their life stories but Kai wanted to speak to Li, Yue and Tori quickly.  
  
  
  
Kai turned to Yue and Tori first "you said that you gave your powers to Yue didn't you Tori?"  
  
  
  
Tori nodded "so that Yue could protect my sister"  
  
  
  
"What would you say if I could get your powers back?"  
  
  
  
"Why would I want them back?"  
  
  
  
"Sakura is strong enough to support Yue on her own now and if I transferred the powers Yue took from you back to you your abilities might help us"  
  
  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Think about it and come back tomorrow if it's a yes okay?"  
  
  
  
Yue and Tori nodded and left "why did you wish to speak to me?" Li asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know that your having problems with your mother Li and don't ask me how I know"  
  
  
  
Li crossed his arms "so what?"  
  
  
  
"If you let what she says get to you it might affect you in a fight worry about your problems when this is over Li"  
  
  
  
Sakura's house later that night.  
  
Sakura, Aiden, Tori and Kero sat around the table eating dinner, well Kero was sitting on it Sakura and Kero were telling Aiden about what Kai said but Tori was eating silently. When they were done talking everyone looked at Tori who didn't look at them.  
  
  
  
"What is the matter Tori?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
"Nothing squirt"  
  
  
  
Sakura was annoyed he called her squirt but this wasn't the time to argue "it's about what Kai talked to you about when he asked you to stay a couple of minutes isn't it?"  
  
  
  
Tori put down his fork and nodded "there's a chance he.will be able to take Yue's powers that I gave to him and give them back to me since your strong enough to support Yue on your own now"  
  
  
  
"WOW TORI THAT'S GREAT!"  
  
  
  
Tori didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
*Ring-ring*  
  
  
  
Li picked up the phone but was glad when he didn't hear his mothers voice "hello Li"  
  
  
  
"Eli"  
  
  
  
"I've heard about your exile I'm sorry"  
  
  
  
"I'm kind of glad it happened actually I'm so tired of following orders but anyway what did you really call for Eli I know you don't care about my exile"  
  
  
  
"Why would you think that my cute little descendent?"  
  
  
  
Li didn't feel like arguing with Eli so he just slammed the phone down, he sat on his bed and sighed. *I wonder whether Tori is going to ask Kai whether he can get his powers back.well its not like its any of my business*  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai's house.  
  
Yue landed on the balcony and went into Kai's house, he walked through the dark house until he ended up in the living room.  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you again Yue"  
  
  
  
The candles on the outer edges of the room lit up, Yue spun around to see Kai staring at him with Mero in her true form next to him.  
  
  
  
"Have you decided?"  
  
  
  
Yue nodded "if Tori wants his powers back then I will give them back"  
  
  
  
Kai nodded "just be here tomorrow at midday that's when Tori will arrive"  
  
  
  
"How do you know that he'll be here?"  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day 12:23 Kai's house.  
  
Tori walked into Kai's house after receiving a warm welcome from Mero and walked into the living room where Kai and Yue were waiting.  
  
  
  
"I told you he would come Yue"  
  
  
  
Yue was silent as Tori approached them "if you can get my powers back will I be able to help protect my sister?"  
  
  
  
"Of course"  
  
  
  
"Fine then" he looked at Yue "is this alright with you?"  
  
  
  
"It is"  
  
  
  
Kai rose from the couch and stood in-between Tori and Yue and chanted something under his breath. After a few seconds a large bright white light came out of Yue's chest past Kai's face and went into Tori's chest, a few more seconds went past before Kai stopped and stepped back.  
  
  
  
He looked at Tori "How does it feel?"  
  
  
  
Tori looked at himself "great"  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"Are you ready Shadow?"  
  
  
  
Shadow nodded "yes lord Omega"  
  
  
  
"Good go but do not fail me this time"  
  
  
  
"I assure you that will not happen"  
  
  
  
Kai's house.  
  
Kai's head jerked up suddenly "he's coming"  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at him "who's coming Kai?" Mero asked.  
  
  
  
"Shadow"  
  
  
  
Sky's above Reedington.  
  
Shadow watched as Kai flew up to him "alone Kai? I thought you were smarter than that"  
  
  
  
"Yeah well the others went to get everyone but by the time they get here you'll be dead"  
  
  
  
Shadow laughed "you're the one who's gonna die Kai"  
  
  
  
Kai frowned "whatever lets get this on" he drew his sword "Shadow you shall pay for making me kill Shung-yo"  
  
  
  
Shadow sighed "no more games Kai I'm ending this SHADOWS WORLD!"  
  
  
  
Two black balls came out of Shadows hand one hitting Kai and one hit Shadow, before they were teleported into Shadows world the only sound Kai heard was Shadows laughter.  
  
  
  
Shadows world.  
  
Kai and Shadow appeared in the pitch black space that was Shadows world, they didn't waste any time in starting their battle. Kai started with his mega light cannon attack, the blast from the attack was huge throwing Shadow back.  
  
  
  
"Not bad Kai but."  
  
  
  
He raised his right hand and from the darkness about 12 shadow ninjas rose and fought Kai, Kai beat them quite easily but after defeating the last one Shadow charged at him catching Kai completely off guard smashing him in the chin. Blood came out of a nasty cut Shadow made in Kai's chin, Kai recovered but not fast enough as Shadow used his darkness punch attack. Kai was thrown back blood erupting from his mouth, he flew up into the air narrowly escaping a black beam fired by Shadow. Kai fired one of his white beams but Shadow became semi-transparent making the attack go through him, Shadow smiled and flew up to Kai disappearing in front of him then reappearing behind him.  
  
  
  
"Good fight Kai but.DARKNESS PUNCH!"  
  
  
  
Kai was thrown down but before he hit what you would call the ground Shadows world disappeared and Kai fell from the Reedington sky.  
  
  
  
"Lets just see what Kai's little friends will do to me, better put up more of a fight than he did or I'll go nuts"  
  
  
  
Kai's eyes opened slightly and saw the ground rushing up "sorry father.I've failed again. First you, then Daniel, Shung-yo now me" 


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven: Shadow vs the cardcaptors  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Mero, Tori and Yue had assembled everyone in Penguin park.  
  
  
  
"Tori just what were you and Yue doing at Kai's house anyway did Kai.?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
Tori nodded Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly "I'm so happy it turned out alright Tori"  
  
  
  
Tori hugged her back smiling "KAI!" Mero cried.  
  
  
  
They looked up to see Kai falling from the sky, Mero flew upwards under Kai allowing him to fall on her back. Mero floated back down rolling Kai off her back and onto the floor.  
  
  
  
Kai spat out a load of blood and opened his eyes half way "Shadow is." he coughed up more blood before continuing ".coming here run."  
  
  
  
"Too late Kai."  
  
  
  
Everyone looked up to see Shadow floating down to the ground.  
  
  
  
Li stepped forward "lets rock Shadow"  
  
  
  
Shadow shrugged "fine."  
  
  
  
He shot a black ball at Korano, Senosa, Yue, Kero and Mero sending them to the floor.  
  
  
  
He looked back at Li "okay now.you, you and you"  
  
  
  
He pointed to Sakura then Li then Tori and transported them to his world.Shadows world.  
  
  
  
Mero crawled over to Kai "do you think they'll do it?"  
  
  
  
Kai sighed "I don't know."  
  
  
  
Shadows world.  
  
Sakura, Li and Tori appeared about 30 feet away from Shadow who was smiling at them, as soon as Li used his elemental lightning attack he burst out laughing and became semi-transparent allowing the attack to go right through him.  
  
  
  
Shadow became solid again "come on Li I've heard so much about you from Sureal I would have thought you'd be stronger"  
  
  
  
Li's eyes widened "Sureal!?"  
  
  
  
"Oh.you've heard of him?"  
  
  
  
Li hung his head remembering about a journal belonging to Clow Reed he once read.  
  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
An 8 year old Li opened a journal that belonged to Clow Reed that had started glowing on the shelf only moments ago. The books pages were in surprising good condition and he started reading the book to himself.  
  
  
  
"To he or she that reads this book, I suspect it will be you Li Showron who reads this first however. My name as you know already Is Clow Reed and I have recently had a disturbing vision I know that I will die soon but you should be aware of the creature Sureal. He has planted a horrible disease inside of me I shall die soon and nothing can stop it, you must know the destiny laid out before you because it is imperative that you and the person you love or will love know that Sureal plans to instigate something that will destroy everyone and you and your friends are the only people able to stop him and remember to protect the person you care about my.cute little descendent "  
  
  
  
Shadows world.  
  
Li had not thought of that book in ages *could this Sureal be behind everything?*  
  
  
  
"Now let us fight a glorious battle to hunger my thirst for blood" Shadow said licking his lips.  
  
  
  
"I've had enough of you" Tori said stepping forward.  
  
  
  
"TORI NO!!!"  
  
  
  
A large white spear that split into two points similar to a trident appeared in Tori's hands.  
  
  
  
Shadow smiled "interesting"  
  
  
  
"Tori." Sakura looked at her brother tears forming in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Tori smiled at her "don't worry Sakura of course.I've never fought with my magic before but."  
  
  
  
Li approached him "do you wish to fight him alone?"  
  
  
  
Tori nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Li sighed "okay but if things get hairy I'll step in"  
  
  
  
Tori laughed "of course.brat"  
  
  
  
Tori stepped forward and lunged at Shadow with his spear, Shadow easily dodged it and elbowed Tori in the stomach. Fortunately since Tori was stepping back at the time and was not hit hard by Shadows fist, he punched Shadow but because of his armour he only surprised him. Tori jumped backwards and held up his spear which started to shine light at the points.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is this!?" Shadow demanded.  
  
  
  
Tori started whispering so that only he and Shadow could hear what he was saying "for my father, for my friends, for the brat and for.my sister Sakura" he raised his voice "SPIRIT POWER!!!!" Two large balls appeared one above each point and shot towards Shadow knocking him backwards and making a large hole in his armour.  
  
  
  
"LOOK OUT TORI!" Sakura screamed.  
  
  
  
Tori turned around to late as Shadow charged at him "DARKNESS PUNCH!"  
  
  
  
The attack sent Tori flying literally knocking him unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura knelt next to her brother "oh Tori"  
  
  
  
"Well who's next? Come on, come on I don't have all day"  
  
  
  
Sakura stood up glaring at Shadow and was about to charge at him when she realised something, she pulled out a Sakura card and threw it into the air "LIGHT!!!"  
  
  
  
She touched the card with her staff and the light card spirit caused Shadow's world to light up, Shadow knelt down.weakened.  
  
  
  
"Damn it girl I may be weakened but I can still beat you"  
  
  
  
Li walked over to Sakura "great work Sakura the light card reversed the power fluctuation so that instead of strengthening Shadow his world weakens him"  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled "I don't think we should get cocky though"  
  
  
  
Li smiled back "of course not"  
  
  
  
"DARKNESS PUNCH!"  
  
  
  
Li was smacked right in the cheek by Shadows attack but since he was weakened it didn't hurt Li that much due to his training but he knew if Sakura was hit she would be affected a lot more.  
  
  
  
"ELEMENTAL LIGHTNING COME TO MY AID!"  
  
  
  
Lightning shot towards Shadow who just smiled "TRANSPARENCY!"  
  
  
  
Shadow went semi-transparent again making Li's attack go through him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We can't beat him if we can't touch him if only.of course!"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at Li "what!?"  
  
  
  
Li knelt down next to Sakura and whispered something into her ear She smiled and nodded pulling out a card "SILENT!"  
  
  
  
The silent card surrounded Shadow before disappearing, Shadow tried to laugh but no sound came out of his mouth.  
  
  
  
Li turned back to Sakura "no lets both join our attacks"  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded and stood up "FIREY! EARTHY!"  
  
  
  
Both the cards spirits came out of their cards "FIRE! LIGHTNING! COME TO MY AID!"  
  
  
  
With both the card spirits and Li's fire and lightning heading towards Shadow, he knew he couldn't avoid the attack and waited for the end.  
  
  
  
"BA-BOOM!"  
  
  
  
The explosion was huge and when the explosion cleared everyone was glad that Shadow was gone, Shadows world disappeared and Li, Sakura and the unconscious Tori appeared back in the park with everyone else.  
  
  
  
Li hugged Sakura and whispered in her ear "we did it"  
  
  
  
She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips then held his hand "together"  
  
  
  
A/N: Please read my next part Cardcaptors: pathway to light: Part three Neo- darknors path 


End file.
